Problem: In 35 years, Luis will be 6 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Answer: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Luis's age. Let Luis's age be $l$ In 35 years, he will be $l + 35$ years old. At that time, he will also be $6 l$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $l + 35 = 6 l$ Solving for $l$ , we get: $5 l = 35$ $l = 7$.